Frozen Water
by Dunce
Summary: Oneshot JxK Jak has to leave, but how will he tell Keira? rated for safety read & review!
1. Frozen Water

R&R!

**

* * *

**

Frozen Water

Keira looked around, it was dark. Why had Jak asked her to meet him here? She didn't know. She shivered when the mist coming off the cold sea touched her arm. Its waves were forming pure white specks against the sea's gray surface but like Keira's hope these vanished, back into the freezing water. Her hope of going back had been crushed by the years of oppression she had spent in old Haven. She knew now that she would never get back her childhood innocence, the foolish optimism she had felt when she arrived that no matter what happened everything would turn out for the better. Feeling a sharp stab of misery and shook her head, trying to clear it of the thoughts that had snuck in. She had cried herself to sleep when she had realized with horror what she had become and let herself accept that even if they did get back to Sandover it wouldn't be the same, they had seen what it would become and they had both had to live with it for over two years.

"Keira." She heard him behind her and spun around, already knowing who it was from the voice, she had had to get used to that as well, Jak was changed, he was angrier and completely different from the mute she had known from Sandover, and yet it made no difference, she felt the same was for him as she always had. He looked at her with his sky blue eyes. The spark in them, which had originally attracted her to him, was gone, drowned by darkness and rage. There was also something else, something strange that was familiar and yet, odd and different. She stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours until she realized what it was, happiness, but also, sadness. He raised his arm and she flinched, causing her to almost cry out at the pain she saw her fear had caused. He paused for a second and then continued to raise his hand. His fingers, so different from the talons she had seen them become, brushed her cheek, wiping away the tear she hadn't realized she had shed. "Keira." He said again and she knew why he had asked her to come. He was leaving. She had no idea why and was almost afraid to ask. Dozens of fears spun there was through her head, was he seeing someone else? Did he need to find something? Did he hate her? She shook her head, trying to clear out the rough thoughts still vying for attention in her mind. Then, plucking up all the courage she could muster she looked into his eyes and asked,

"Why?" He was stunned, she was so good at telling what he wanted to say, it was probably the fact that she had had to be able to tell what he wanted to say without him saying it, back when he was still mute and couldn't. For a moment he stood there looking at her, before pulling her into a kiss. When he pulled away he looked at her and gave his reason:

"Because I love you." Then he turned round and walked out of her life, trying not to pay attention to the sobs behind him. As Keira stopped crying she whispered four words at his retreating figure:

"I love you to."

* * *

Well that's it, was it good, bad, Ok? Please review! 


	2. A Rose

This was originally a one shot piece but I decided to continue it. R&R!

**Legal: I dont own anything to do with Jak & Daxter**

**

* * *

Frozen Water Chapter 2: A Rose**

* * *

Jak was packing. Packing thing into boxes. Packing away memories. He glanced at one of the pictures. It was of him & Keira. He was smiling, something he so rarely did now that he remembered every time that he did. It was as clear to him as if it happened yesterday:

_It was a warm day, a sunny day, and they had got bored of doing nothing; they had had a picnic in the bazaar. Jak still remembered the strange looks they had got as they sat down on a blanket and started eating in the middle of the market. That had made him smile. Someone had taken a picture and he had bought it off them. It had been a happy day, a happy memory._

Now it was over. Now he was leaving. He was protecting Keira. Shielding her from the greatest evil he knew of. Himself. He had to leave. No going back. He would leave and he would not come back. There was no way he could. She would move on. She had to.

* * *

Keira sat, and cried. She had lost him. She was alone now. He probably thought this would be good for her. Would save her from him. But she didn't care. She could handle him. Didn't he remember she had survived by herself in Haven for two years? She could survive knowing him. If he was going to leave though, why had he told her he loved her? Did he want to break her heart? Keira got up off the bed as she decided to go and see Jak.

As she strolled through the crowded streets everyone got out of her way. There was a fierce look in her eye that suggested that anyone who didn't move had better be ready to face the consequences. No one was brave enough, or stupid enough not to.

* * *

Everything was in the boxes or sold. Jak was ready to go. He paused at the door, looking behind him. Maybe he should leave something. Something for her. But what? Would she ever forgive him? What could he give her to make her see? Could she ever see why he had to leave her? He placed his gift, and left.

* * *

She stormed in through the door. Jak was long gone. There was nothing there. She looked around the desolate apartment, seeing but not taking in the empty space and lack of everything. All that was left was a table and on that table…

A photo and a rose.

* * *

Well that's it. Happy? Sad? How can I improve? Tell me please! I Need to know!


End file.
